“Eres mío,Eds” Reddie
by Adyy
Summary: Tras una propuesta subida de tono de parte de Richie,Eddie tratara de llevar una vida normal en un intento de ocultar lo que siente por su mejor amigo y junto a ello varios de sus encuentros.


Era una tarde de mediados de octubre. El clima no fue el mejor ese día,pues había llovido gran parte de la mañana y luego una agobiante humedad invadió el pueblo de Derry.

No habían ocurrido más desapariciones en los tres años que llevaba después de la aparición de "eso",las calles eran tranquilas y hasta incluso aburridas. El famoso club de los perdedores había dejado de ser el mismo desde que Beverly se mudó,lo mismo ocurrió con Bill,causando que el grupo se separara demasiado a partir de ahí.

Sin embargo,los únicos que parecían seguir igual de unidos —o incluso más de lo normal — eran Richie y Eddie. Sí,de vez en cuando se topaban con Ben y Stan en los recreos,pero no se llegaba a más que saludos o charlas cortas,generalmente estaban ocupados. Eddie no se quedaba muy lejos de esto último,pues se había enfocado mucho en sus estudios y casi de manera obsesiva. En cambio Richie...,bueno,él seguía siendo el mismo pero más denso e insoportable. Le iba bien,pero ya tenía muchas observaciones y lo habían mandado con el director decenas de veces por ser un lenguaraz.

Ambos chicos salieron temprano ese día,el profesor de matemática había caído enfermo y era prácticamente motivo de festejo. Richie tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,agradecido de no tener que verle la cara a aquel viejo de casi sesenta años.

Decidieron volverse caminando ya que no tenían prisa. El de gafas sacó del bolsillo de su chamarra la típica cajetilla de cigarros y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba fumando uno. Recibió una mirada de asco de parte de su amigo,con esos ojos tan distintivos de " Estas mandando a la mierda tus pulmones por esa basura,Richie ".

— Ya deja de mirarme así,Eddie —pidió Richie rodando los ojos.

Eddie resopló.

—No entiendo como te puede gustar esa mierda. Arruinas tu salud y no me sorprendería que dentro de unos veinte años te de cancer de pulmón o laringe — le advirtió el castaño arrugando la nariz,el humo del cigarro había invadió sus fosas nasales.

—De todas formas todos moriremos ¿no es así? — sostuvo Richie encogiéndose de hombros —. Supongo qué hay que disfrutar la vida mientras tenemos tiempo,Eds —dijo rodeándole con su largo brazo y con voz melosa.

Eddie se hizo a un lado rápidamente con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

—¡Ya deja de llamarme Eds! —

—¡Oh,vamos! Se que te encanta que te llame así...

—¡Claro que no,Tozier! Mierda,eres odioso ...

Richie se echó a reír,esta vez se le fue la mano y terminó por darle una nalgada al chico quien,normalmente,reaccionó de manera grosera y su cara de torno roja al instante.

—¡¿Que carajo,Richie?! —exclamó Eddie —. ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso,tarado?!

—No es mi culpa que tengas tan lindo culo —manifestó el chico con una sonrisa pícara y burlesca — Te nalguearía todo el puto día,bebé.

Eddie desvió la mirada del muchacho. Le gustaba Richie,pero desde hace años trató de ocultarlo por miedo a ser juzgado. Durante tiempo quiso quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza,no podía gustarle un chico ni muchos menos alguien como Richie Tozier,pero no caso,lo hacía feliz estar cerca de ese idiota a pesar de todas las bromas pesadas que le hiciera.

—Eres un degenerado... —musitó Eddie a lo que el de cabello oscuro solo respondió riéndose aún más alto —. ¿Por qué decidiste acompañarme? Digo,de seguro te mueres de ganas de llevar a esa chica a su casa...

Richie fumó un poco más de su cigarro y expulsó el humo por las fosas nasales.

—¿Claire? —preguntó medio que sonriendo.

—Sí,esa que actuó en la obra de fin de año —afirmó Eddie cabizbajo — . ¿No se supone que es tu novia?

Él odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a la tal Claire. Odiaba verla junto a Richie. Odiaba todo lo que estuviera relacionado con ella. En más de una ocasión vio al joven Tozier presionando sus carnosos labios sobre la piel clara del cuello de la chica,mientras que él miraba desde lejos... deseando recibir aquellos besos y caricias ...

—¿Novia? —rio Richie — No necesito de una novia para satisfacer mis necesidades.

Eddie hizo una mueca de asco.

—¿Estas con ella simplemente por sexo? —inquirió Eddie asqueado y con un dejó enfadado — ¡Vaya! ¡Pero que increíble!

—¿Que tiene? ¿Acaso te molesta eso,Eddie? —cuestionó Richie frunciendo el ceño.

Por supuesto que le molestaba. En el fondo Eddie quería reventarlo a patadas por ser tan imbécil,pero a la vez lo amaba.

—Solo pienso que es un asco ¿bien?

—¡Por favor,Eddie! Lo dices simplemente porque eres gay ¿no?

Eddie se volvió a verlo,esta vez con una expresión indignada y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

—¡N-no! ¡No lo soy! ... solo.. —se mordió el labio y se tragó sus palabras — , no importa ¿bien? , no importa. Mejor sigo solo.

Richie tubo un idea alocada,bueno,la mayoría que tenía lo eran,pero esta era hasta riesgosa por la respuesta que podría llegar a tener. Él estaba loco por Eddie. Todas las noches fantaseaba con tenerlo bajo suyo y hacerlo suyo,hacer que grite su nombre y que diga que lo ama. Se había acostado anteriormente con Claire por el simple hecho de tratar calamar sus deseos sexuales hacia su mejor amigo,para intentar hacerse creer que no era el marica que todos decían. Pero era imposible. Tener a Eddie frente suyo lo mataba.

—¿Acaso quieres un poco de ayuda en ese tema,Eds?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eddie exaltado.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser virgen,no?

« No puede estar diciéndolo en serio,no,es solo otra de sus bromas » pensó él.

—Pero..., Richie ... —trataba de hablar pero no había forma de que pudiese sin que se trabara —. ¿Q-quieres decir c-on...

El chico de gafas se deshizo del cigarro tirándolo por ahí,negó con la cabeza y lo tomó por la barbilla.

—Eds,sabes que siempre te he querido —dijo acortando la distancia entre ambos,sintiendo como la respiración del más bajo se aceleraba —. ¿Tu también me quieres como yo a ti,Eddie?

Los pensamientos del muchacho estaban en medio de un tornado de dudas. Claro que lo quería,lo amaba,hasta tal punto que era capaz de llorar todas las noches en la soledad de su habitación,pero tenía miedo. El terror a que alguien descubriera su enamoramiento hacia un chico lo hacía entrar en pánico,sintiéndose débil.

—Sí,Richie,pero... —contestó Eddie en voz baja,casi que en susurro — , ¿te refieres como a un amigo?

Richie abrió la boca para continuar hablando pero debieron separarse cuando un auto apareció. Se quedaron parados por unos segundos,simplemente viéndose en silencio y esperando el siguiente movimiento de alguno. El bocazas notó una notable presión en sus pantalones y fue cuestión de tiempo para que Eddie también se diera cuenta. Se sentía sucio,pero era inevitable,quería besar aquellos labios,tocarlo,sentirlo,hacerlo suyo y de nadie más.

— Más que a un amigo... —concluyó Richie con voz ronca.

Él tomó por los brazos a Eddie y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo. En esa posición el castaño podía sentir a la perfección el bulto en los vaqueros de Richie,que conforme él se restregaba en un intento de zafarse de su agarre,comenzaba a incrementar su tamaño. No era algo que le desagradara a Eddie,pero alguien podía verlos y eso sería un problema.

—R-Richie ... —logró pronunciar —. Pueden vernos aquí...

—¿Quieren ir a un lugar más privado? — propuso Richie. Sus manos grandes se deslizaron de vuelta hacia el trasero del chico,aparentándolo como fuerza.

Eddie no sabía que responder. ¿Seria eso bueno? El chico por el cual estaba loco le estaba ofreciendo tener sexo e ir a un lugar más privado,pero ¿sería capaz de entregarse a él así como si nada? Sí aceptaba la culpa lo comería vivo,por más que fantaseara con sus besos una parte de él le incitaba a decir un "no" . Se imagino que diría su odiosa madre si se llegaba a enterar que había perdido la virginidad y encima con un chico. Seguramente enloqueciera,lo mandaría con decenas de médicos y a un psicólogo para ver qué había mal en él.

—No puedo,Richie — dijo Eddie separándose de él antes de que él hiciera otro movimiento.

—¿Por qué no? — preguntó el cabello a oscuros — Nadie se enterara,lo prometo. Ni tú madre lo sabrá.

—No creo que sea buena idea,en serio,lo siento mucho — se disculpó. Dio media vuelta y se fue,caminando a paso veloz.

Richie estuvo a punto de seguirlo,sin embargo no lo hizo. Sabía que Eddie necesitaba un momento a solas y se lo daría,aunque eso implicaba que tuviera que volverse a su casa con una erección en sus pantalones. Fue difícil tratar de esconder aquel prominente bulto una vez que entró a su casa y su madre le preguntara cómo le había ido ese día. Y una vez estuvo en su cuarto lanzó su mochila contra la cama,cerró la puerta y se alivió imaginando al chico,sentado sobre su regazo o chupandosela,también recordó los baños después de clase de gimnasia y como se calentaba mirando la delicadeza de su cuerpo delgado bajo el agua caliente. Le habrá llevado unos cinco minutos acabar,pero maldijo haber tenido la tarea de historia justo en la cama ya que el líquido pegajoso manchó por completo las hojas. Se sintió un cerdo,pero no había caso.

Richie amaba a Eddie y lo deseaba con toda su alma.

Quería que fuera suyo y de nadie más.


End file.
